


Pool Party Flirtation

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Established Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Matchmaking, POV First Person, Teasing, breaking curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: You know that cut scene between the MC, Charlie, and Bill where he gives you a tour of the prefect's bath what if ... what if mc was bold enough to take advantage of such a place with someone she has ... feelings for?
Relationships: Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Pool Party Flirtation

**Author's Note:**

> Author note I swear every Harry Potter fic that I have ever created that that’s not a new chapter to my harmony fic seem like a tease to the main story. But that’s not the case if anything doing this reminds of why I wanted to write that fic in the first place. Someone on Tumblr sent the challenge, and I took the call. It's for a reason. It’s not m because no truly mature things happen. This takes place when Bill introduces the prefect bathroom to Charlie and the mc. My MC is typically named Daisy, or Krista. Hopefully, you guys liked it because this something I loved regardless of whether anyone reads this one or not.

Standing next, Charlie had become harder and harder. After growing closer and become friends’ things were different. We spent a lot of time together; he tutors me in care of magical creatures though I personally don’t need, and I tutor with him in charms though he doesn’t need from me either. Sometimes I wonder if the reason we help each other with homework it is to spend more time together. We just seem to click, and that makes it easier to find time to be around each other since he has a packed schedule. The quidditch team is no joke, and they can be slave drivers. I should know I have waited on Charlie to come out of practice before. To the suspicion of his teammates’ who thought I was spying for the Ravenclaw team and it took a while for them to trust that I wasn’t spying.

I felt myself blushing and getting shy, which most of my other friends had noticed the change. Rowan started teasing me during Care of Magical Creatures when I go to Charlie to get his perspective and his take on the class. And then that we began to be gravitating in class. But I get my comeuppance I remind Rowan that she can barely stand around Bill even though we had been friends with him for three years. And that Rowan still drools when she sees him.

And being in front Bill was just as bad. How do I have the hottest guys in Gryffindor as friends? Much less in a place where my dirty thoughts can run wild damn hormones! Bill was talking about how the big bathtub was easily allowing me to see visions of the fun that could be had. The only one there was a few of them spread around and showers if you want a bit more privacy. That as the head boy, he had his own private baths and dormitory, so need to worry about him intruding.

“Bill knock it off me, and Daisy isn’t like that; we are just friends.” Charlie, for cool and collected he usually is was reduced to a stuttering and blushing mess. No matter what it’s hard to not love a face like Charlie’s he’s just so earnest no matter what he says he can’t lie about

“Just making sure! You can’t be sure, sometimes! You wouldn’t be the first perfect for falling each other because they caught a peek of each other in the prefect’s bathroom or through the meeting that’s held or just by doing rounds together.”

With every reason Bill mentioned, I swear both of our faces were getting redder with every sentence Bill said to us. I couldn’t even look at Charlie or Bill right now. I was too embarrassed, wishing the ground would crack open and swallow me whole.

“Seriously, Bill were just friends. What is it going to take for you to believe us?”

“Not much, but honestly, I just want someone sweet to be in my sister in law is all.” He said it in a very joking way. But I could see the glint of his eyes that there was a grain of earnest desire. And I thought it was something I might expect from Rowan or Penny but not Bill!

Mustering up annoyed look anyone who knew me knew that the minute I was getting annoyed enough to look it, they better be prepared to end up dancing around the great hall. Taking a breath and trying to let go at least a bit.

“Just finish with the tour Bill. I still got homework today to complete. I know Charlie feels the same way, right?”

I turn to look at him and note he’s beet red even his ear was red.

“Alright, fine, you spoil all the fun, Daisy!”

“Come on, and I have to tell you about meeting times since they happen once a week as well. Then…” walking us out of the prefect’s bathroom. Bill went on to tell us about the responsibility I wasn’t aware of, that is a crucial part of the position. I gave him all my focus; my thoughts still kept drifting back to Charlie. Bill was finally dismissing us after explaining that we need to make sure the lower grade is looked after, especially the muggle-born and muggle raised students. That they out of most students, were the most vulnerable and needed the most help adjusting. As well as they need someone to listen and understand and sympathize; they won’t always get that from their peers.

I was nodding my head, realizing that he left us on a note of reflection. Prefects were a lot more critical to helping other students than most people realized or noted that plus the perks? It’s no wonder it’s such a coveted position. You have to both authority and compassion. You can be a hard ass and strait-laced, but you can also be kind, and understanding someone in need will turn to when the professors seem to unapproachable. It was a lot on my mind their so many reasons why I took the position, but I’m kind of glad for everything and the fact I might get to spend more time with Charlie then I do now. We’ve only gotten to know each other over the last year, but I could still feel like I’m most comfortable with it. Outside Rowan, I’ve never felt like I could talk about everything and nothing and still feel comfortable. But unlike Rowan, I don’t have the desperate urge to kiss her, and sometimes I just can’t help it with Charlie. Like when Charlie got me a thoughtful gift for my birthday before school ended last year, I near kissed him in gratitude; it was so thoughtful. I was floating on air all summer. I just couldn’t help having a crush on him. Even if I wasn’t ready to tell him outright but I think I’m getting there. Maybe just maybe I have a plan to do it.

“Charlie, we should go all out and celebrate together.” I turn to him; I notice the smile, and I can’t help but smile too. His smile was contagious; it’s one of those things I really liked about him.

“Daisy, you do mean in Hogsmeade or in one of our common rooms, right?” Charlie, while typically up for breaking the rules, wasn’t one to want to break the rules for something like this. At least not this early into the year.

“Well yeah, the surprise one for Hogsmeade weekend has already been in the works Rowan can’t lie, and André and ben are hapless at hiding their plans. No, I meant just a celebration between the two of us. Bill got me thinking.”

“Oh, that’s not good,” Charlie said with a chuckle looking at her curiously but a slight blush on his facing, thinking of his older brother’s ribbing from earlier. Well, I assume that’s why.

“Will, you quit it!” I said, playfully punching his shoulder.

“The prefect bath looked like a swimming pool, and honestly, it got me thinking of skirting the rules a tad.”

“First, what’s a swimming pool … and a tad, please give me the details I don’t think I’m following.”

From there, I had to explain what I meant and what I was thinking; it’s just two friends in swimsuits going for a swim in the prefect baths. Did I have ulterior motives, sure, but at the same time, I wanted to know the taps of soaps and enjoying having fun for once? It always seems like I get in trouble as soon as I get off the express. Most of the time, I don’t feel normal; all I see is a ginormous spotlight on me, and everything I want to do is monitored. I was a troublemaker, I was weird, I was Jacob’s little sister. I was entirely in the shadow of what people think I am. With Charlie, I don’t feel judge or told that I wasn’t as good as I should be. He liked me as is there wasn’t judgment or assumption of guilt or anything, we haven’t been good friends long, but it’s like we have been friends forever, in a way.

Hopefully, more, I wished with all my heart. As my rounds with him were over for the first time. I looked at him nodding my head for him to follow me; the plan we had was set in motion. I came up with the transfiguring out clothes into swimsuits using a quick-drying spell afterward on our clothes. My ankles were shaking, but I wasn’t going to show my nervousness I need to be strong levelheaded I was a Ravenclaw after all, right?

At night it almost seemed more vaguely beautiful than before with the moon cascading down on the tub from the stained-glass window of a mermaid who was awake and preens herself under the sight of visitors. If she doesn’t start giggling, she can easily be ignored, hopefully. I swear she wasn’t there when we were talking to Bill, but I’m going to overlook it as I went to get ready. I could just turn my school uniform into a one-piece suit, but at the same time, I’m going for shock value if I want him to take me seriously and to see me as something like more than a friend I have to be as brave as a Gryffindor. Otherwise, how can I get his attention? If I can’t go big, right?

With that, I turned my nerves to steel and start started to transfigure the school robes into a bikini blushing as I did so. I was making sure that it wasn’t a little too risqué.

Realizing that I was alone and Charlie hasn’t come out yet and decide to start the bath myself, nothing none of the taps have labels, so I just had to guess on which scent to use, but at least the tub was filling up. Playing with warm water, I looked up to see Charlie frozen in his swimsuit. How do I put this delicately? I want to start laughing. Like I’m fighting back my own laugh; it’s that funny. It’s like the swimsuits you would see in Victorian times. Like a jumpsuit of old.

“Is that your swimsuit?” Trying, but I let a guffaw out.

“Wahhhh,” He was frozen, staring at me his roaming, but he was stuck to the floor. I think I broke him.

“Charlie, I’m wearing a modern swimsuit. I should have given you a magazine about how modern-day swimsuit looks like maybe you wouldn’t be so shocked by mine. But if you want, I can change?” I raised my eyebrow depending on his answer I would have an inkling on where he stood at least a bit.

“No, no, no, don’t change your swimsuit I’m just surprised is all! You haven’t touched the taps for the soaps yet?” He was trying to change the subject, but his eyes still roamed his eyes, encouraging and motivating me to be bolder.

“Nah, I didn’t want to do without you who know what scented soaps are in these taps!” I said, swirling the finger in the water, the temperature simply perfect stopping enough to get in the water was up to my ankles.

“Come on, Charlie, the water feels great! no need to be scared.” Charlie, for his part, stood on the edge of the tub looking at the water with a little hesitation reach my hand out to his and pulling him with a bit more force then I thought .he landed right on me, whoops sorry Charlie he blushed and so did I.

“Come on, were here to have fun, no need to be shy now right,” I said with a laugh.

“Come on, let’s see which taps smell the nicest.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Daisy.” Charlie sounded different huskier than I’ve ever heard him before. _I liked it_. A soft shiver of pleasure running down my back.

Noting the taps had colors on then avoiding the valves that were marked yellow and green. For now, I’m assuming they are mint and lemon I don’t even want to imagine. This dark red one looks interesting, opening the taps, and the water were surrounding by the smell of pomegranates.

“This so nice,” I said, floating on my back pushing off from the front of the bathtub, slowly kicking my legs, the bubbles ticking my legs as they reached me feeling movement next to me.

“Come on, swim with me.” slowly paddling further away from feeling movement as I raise a leg up, not looking at him, but I could feel eyes on me. I was watching my movements. Okay, I got his attention all of his attention, and now is an as good time as any to make a move, right? I swim, my eyes closed, knowing that I just wanted to be near him. But I miscalculated. I was bumping right into him and feeling his muscles under his swimsuit. My heart was racing even then.

Slightly flailing, Charlie grabbed me. I felt myself blush at how close we were, my long hair soaking, and I was hair’s breadth away from Charlie’s face. He looked at me, his blue eyes looking right into mine. I could see his lovely blues, and I just wanted to sink into them. 

“There I got you, Daisy.” He was holding her waist and holding her tight against him, looking at her blushing through water droplets falling off my lashes.

“Thank you for saving me,” Charlie, my eyes focused on his, but his eyes were looking my lips, and I felt that magnetic pull I always feel whenever I’m around Charlie. I let my instincts pull me through leaning in a little, and he followed our lips met ..Hesitantly softly timider then I expected. In the back of my head, reminding myself that this is my first kiss. But I knew that even though I was scared that I was messing this up, at least I was kissing the guy I’d had a crush on for a little over more than a few months now. The only guy who made me sigh softly when he wasn’t around whenever I thought of him. The guy that could make me blush with a gift he got me. The guy who would complimentEd me out of the blue without even having a reason just because he felt like it. So I leaned in and took a little more initiative than I think he was expecting. Trying to grab him as he was leaning against the tub. I grab his hair in wrapping an arm around his neck, leaning into the kiss pressure opening my lips and just giving myself over to instincts more than anything else. I didn’t want this to be something he thinks was out of the blue or that it was just a simple, chaste mistake.

I wanted after we let each other go for him to ask me what does this mean? I couldn’t help but give my all into the kiss. And with me taking the initiative, Charlie started to make his own. Slightly flipping our position and pinning me while asking me permission silently to French with his curious tongue, which was circling my lips and I opened no problem. Giving in and battling with him losing myself in the kiss. It could’ve been hours, days who cares? I didn’t! At that moment, all I cared about is the guy that I’ve had a crush on is kissing me back.

“You know when I said that you can use the prefect baths and that couples have been known to see each other in here by accident? That was not an invitation for you two to go have fun in the bath together!” Standing right in front of us was none other than the head boy himself, looking beside himself and snickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: Man, this was like two and a half years in the making. I lost the first copy and decided to go all out and write this. If you want an idea of why look at my main fanfic within Harry Potter, I should be adding a new chapter twenty or so minutes after I finish this one. It’s a doozy, to say the least. I wrote this because it’s cute, flirty, and they basically fanned the flames their own fault, really. I almost went another direction with story but I love this way more then that.


End file.
